The Girl in the Mirror
by MrRayney
Summary: [Traduccion]¿Quién es esta extraña chica que Sakura esta mirando tan fijamente? Pero aun más importante ¿Qué es lo que quería con su Naruto?. Narusaku.


Este es uno de los One-shot mas cortos que he traducido, pero a pesar de corto es genial, el autor original de este fics es _**Flare Hawk.**_

* * *

_**La chica en el espejo**_

¿Quién es ella?

¿Quién es esta extraña chica que Sakura esta mirando tan fijamente?

Pero aun más importante ¿Qué es lo que quería con su Naruto?

Tal vez ella quería usarlo, con el fin de cumplir con algún tipo de plan retorcido, como poner a una persona celosa, o tal vez sólo quería causarle dolor para su entretenimiento.

Parecía una buena persona por fuera. Parecía inteligente, confiable, y apasionada, pero Sakura podía ver que todo era sólo una fachada para ocultar su verdadero ser.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que ella era mala, egoísta y, solo había una palabra que describiría a esta chica y es que la persona frente suyo era una verdadera perra.

Ella sólo quería golpear a esta chica hasta que sangrara por cada poro de su piel, quería simplemente dejar a esta chica hasta que estuviera a una pulgada de la muerte, después curarla y a continuación, repetir el proceso hasta que estuviera satisfecha. Ella sólo quería destruir a esta chica antes de que siquiera pensara en hacerle daño a su Naruto.

Esta chica no era lo suficientemente buena para estar con Naruto,

Pero cuando menciono el nombre de Naruto, la mirada de sus ojos cambió a algo que podría confundirla, para el ojo inexperto, podria ser amor.

Eso no podía ser posible. Esta chica no podría amar a Naruto, ella no era lo suficientemente buena para Naruto. Sin embargo, cuanto más miraba los ojos de esta niña, más amor podia verse en sus profundos ojos.

El amor por una persona.

Naruto.

Su Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, ¿Porque tardas tanto?" Pregunto Naruto caminando detrás de ella. La chica se giro y Sakura se encontró cara a cara con su novio, Naruto. Habían comenzado recientemente a salir, y Sakura sabía que Naruto la amaba, pero ella había sido incapaz de corresponder el sentimiento.

Dando un paso tímido hacia él, Sakura envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y apretó su pequeño cuerpo contra él. Mirando sus ojos, Sakura se encontraba perdida, hipnotizada, fascinante, en aquellos bellos ojos de color azul.

"¿Estás bien, Sak-" Naruto comenzó a preguntar, pero fue interrumpido por Sakura capturando sus labios con los suyos. Sorprendido, Naruto no respondió por un momento, pero pronto comenzó corresponderlo con pasion.

Sakura estaba flotando en las nubes, se sentía la chica mas feliz del mundo. Naruto era apasionado, pero suave al mismo tiempo. No había palabra que Sakura pudiera usar para describir completamente aquel sentimiento.

Solo una palabra se le venia a la mente.

Le encantaba.

El chico rubio deciso romper aquel beso y apoyó su frente con la de Sakura y miró profundamente en sus ojos de color esmeralda.

Sakura no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente ante la intensidad de la mirada de Naruto que parecía penetrar profundamente en los confines de su propia alma. Cuando Sakura lo miró a los ojos, vio lo que había se habia estado perdiendo durante todos estos años.

"Te amo, Naruto." Susurro Sakura sonrojándose. Decir que Naruto se sorprendió, era el eufemismo del año.

Mirando la expresión de sorpresa de su novio, Sakura no pudo evitar reírse. Tenía la mandíbula abierta, y si él no cerraba su boca pronto, Sakura sabía que algo iba a volar en su interior. Sus ojos tenían un toque soñador.

Al oír las risas de su amada desperto a Naruto de su sueño. Comenzo a mirar hacia abajo en donde Sakura todavía estaba riéndose, Naruto esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que ella había terminado de reirse.

"¿Podrías repetir eso, por favor?" Pregunto Naruto tratando de asegurarse de que oyo bien lo que Sakura dijo.

A petición suya, Sakura miró a los ojos de Naruto, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

"Te quiero, idiota." Dijo Sakura sonrojándose de nuevo.

Sonriendo como un loco, Naruto agarró a Sakura y junto sus labios en otro apasionado beso, que detuvo el aliento de Sakura. Cuando los dos se separaron en busca de aire, se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

Sakura tomó aquel tiempo para pensar acerca de Naruto y la forma en que siempre ha estado ahí para ella. Pensó en los días, cuando ella le preguntaba Sasuke sobre ir a una cita y al final ser rechazada y Naruto haría todo lo que fuera humanamente posible por consolarla, una acción con la que ella respondía dándole un puñetazo. En realidad muchas veces se arrepintió de haber actuado como así.

"Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo que te estaba llevando tanto tiempo, Sakura-chan?" Preguntó Naruto inquisitiva mente.

Sakura sonrió ante la mención de aquella chica, esa chica que estaba muerta desde hace tiempo. La chica que murió en el momento en que su amor por Naruto nació.

"Oh, nada, yo simplemente estaba mirandome en el espejo." Respondio Sakura con una sonrisa.

Naruto ante la sonrisa de su novia no pudo evitar sonreír tambien.

"Bueno, ahora vamonos o llegaremos tarde. Probablemente incluso llegaremos mas tarde que Kakashi-sensei." Dijo Naruto burlonamente.

"Oh, bueno, entonces tendremos que darnos prisa." Dijo Sakura agarrando la muñeca de Naruto y corriendo hacia afuera de su habitacion.

"Hey! Espera un minuto!" Exclamo Naruto cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Como Sakura arrastraba a Naruto hacia su destino, ella sabía que la chica en el espejo estaba muerta, y que jamas bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a volver.


End file.
